Faith, Hope and Anxiety
Faith, Hope and Anxiety is the sixth episode of the first season of Shining Time Station. Plot Tanya and Matt are sad because Harry cannot take them fishing due to a broken signal box. Harry says work before play and Stacy reminds them that everyone has important jobs. To cheer them up, she gives them a package with Mr. Conductor inside. He tells them about the conductor Thomas once left behind, which teaches the kids patience. Stacy reminds them not to let one bad thing ruin their day. But right after this, they notice the time and realize they won't go fishing. Mr. Conductor tells them that Thomas had the same dilemma. After, he tells them to have faith in Harry and hope they can go fishing. After Harry arrives, they go on the train to fix the signal and finally go fishing. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Brian O'Connor as Schemer * Jason Woliner as Matthew Jones Flexitoon Puppeteers * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Craig Marin as Rex * Olga Marin as DiDi * Alan Semok as Grace Bass * Vaneese Thomas as Grace Bass * Wayne White as Tex Mentioned characters * Gracie Jones (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Annie and Clarabel (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas and the Conductor : Thomas is very proud of his Branch Line, and his two old coaches Annie and Clarabel. Both carry passengers, except Clarabel also carries the conductor as well. One day, after Henry arrives late at the Junction, Thomas finds himself behind schedule and when the Conductor blows his whistle, Thomas steams off without giving him enough time to board the train. Annie and Clarabel try to warn Thomas that they have left him behind, but the conductor only manages to catch up when Thomas is stopped at a signal. Thomas apologizes to the conductor, then they set off again. * Thomas Goes Fishing : Thomas has a desire to fish, but the others and his driver tell him "Engines don't go fishing!" When the water tower is out of order, Thomas has to take on water from the river using a bucket. Suddenly, he feels like he's going to burst and suffers pain. The driver and fireman look inside his tank to discover fish swimming around! Sir Topham Hatt and Crew fish them out of Thomas’ tank and have a lovely supper of Fish ‘n’ Chips. Poor Thomas finally agrees, "Engines don't go fishing!" Jukebox Band Segment Song * The Wabash Cannonball﻿ Cartoons and Songs * Kite Song * The Red Ball Express Trivia *This is the first episode to not feature guest stars. *The Magic Bubble sequence features an excerpt from "Red Ball Express," an animated short film by Steve Segal, created by drawing on clear film stock with felt-tipped markers, permanent pens, and rubber stamps. *This is the first STS episode to feature railroad stock footage outside the opening and closing credits. The Jukebox Band's rendition of "Wabash Cannonball" features excerpts of preserved Norfolk & Western Class A articulated steam locomotive 1218. This footage was originally filmed for the 1987 documentary Steam People, a promotional film released by Norfolk Southern documenting 1218's restoration. *This episode features Schemer’s first declaration that Shining Time Station is haunted, which would become a running gag throughout the series for his interpretation of the unexplained phenomena at the station. *The “Kite Song” was released on the VHS cassette Shining Time Station Singsongs Vol. 1. *Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Matt and Tanya in this episode. Goofs *As Stacy sits down on the arcade steps, a boom microphone is visible for a second. Gallery : Faith, Hope and Anxiety/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1